


Carrot Cake

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Bunny Outfits, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Food Play, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Power Struggle, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spring Outfits, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: The Spring Festival arrives and with it, comes new outfits for heroes! However, you do not expect one of these heroes to be your own prince...





	Carrot Cake

Spring had finally arrived, and with it came the annual festival. The town’s square was adorned in a plethora of flowers and eggs -- all decorated in bright colors and patterns. The Order of Heroes was known to participate in these yearly festivals. Alfonse explained that it was tradition; the whole idea of dressing up did not arrive until later.

Although the Askran royals were used to seeing other heroes of legends adorn superfluous outfits, neither of which expected to be part of the tournament. It was a recommendation (read: demand) from their commander. The red head claimed that it would not only strengthen their sibling bond but be a great money maker for the Order. What better way to promote the Order than to sell pictures of the Askran heirs as hares?!

So, to Sharena’s excitement and Alfonse’s dismay, the two took part in the festival. Naturally, this meant that you would follow the two, although you were the lucky one -- as Anna did not mind you wearing your usual tactician robes.

You waited for the two to arrive adorning their Spring customs. You were not sure what was in store, so you paced around, your mind in a frenzy as you thought about just how adorable the two would look.

Especially Alfonse. The serious prince would finally get the opportunity to dress in something much different than his usual armor. Knowing him, you imagined it would be something modest, yet charming -- something to fit the formal prince’s demeanor.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard high heels along the stone floor. As you turn your head around, you took sight of the two Askran siblings, both in stunning rabbit outfits.

Sharena looked just as bubbly as ever, her ears bobbing every time she took a step forward. The frills on her waist added to her additional cuteness, and she carried what seemed to be a colored egg -- the Askran insignia painted in front.

What shocked you the most was Alfonse’s outfit. Although his rabbit ears were a sight to behold, your attention fell towards his exposed chest -- his clearly defined muscles on display. And... goodness! His lower region left very little to the imagination, and although you had seen the prince fully naked before, this surely made the heat rush to your cheeks, and you almost failed to see the embarrassment in his face -- almost.

“You two look fantastic!!” You exclaimed zealously, clasping your hands together as you approached the Askran royals.

“Aww! Thanks Kiran! That makes me hop with joy!” The blonde-haired royal replied, clasping her egg-themed weapon.

Alfonse on the other hand seemed to disagree, as he bashfully scratched his cheek. “Truly? I’m not sure how I feel about that…” He mumbled, averting your playful gaze.

“C’mon, Alfonse! You must talk like a rabbit too! Hoppity hop!” Sharena seemed to revel in her brother’s flustered state.

“What?! How does one ‘talk like a rabbit?!’” He shook his head and sighed in defeat. “Sharena, that would make me look even more ridiculous!”

Although you could not help but marvel at Alfonse’s outfit, you also pitied the poor prince, as he looked absolutely mortified by the ordeal. If only there was something you could do for him… And perhaps there was.

“Hmm.. actually…” You began, catching the attention of both heirs. “I think I forgot something back at the castle. How about we meet by that fountain over there in about half an hour?”

The sibling heirs were oblivious to your plans, and they seemed to have no qualms. With that, you waved a quick goodbye and scurried away, already preparing a plan that was sure to cheer the prince up.

\---

Just as you had said, Sharena and Alfonse were waiting for your arrival at the fountain. You appeared to be running a tad late, and the prince could not help but worry about your tardiness.

“Are you sure we should have left her to run to the castle all by herself? Perhaps she is lost…” He fretted, unaware that he was wringing his bunny ears as he paced around the fountain.

Sharena seemed to be relaxed, giggling over her brother’s unnecessary concern. “Come on, Al! Kiran is fine! She’s been here for over a year now, and I’m pretty sure she knows her way around the place.”

“You say that and yet she is running late!”

“It’s only been two minutes past half an hour. Relax! If anything, Kiran may have gotten distracted by some of the festival’s activities. She’ll be here soon, okay?”

Alfonse remained unconvinced, but his distress came to an end when he heard your voice call him from a distance. He turned his head to greet you with a smile, but his enthusiasm came to a halt when he saw what you were wearing.

You came running along, but his time, you were not in your usual outfit. Instead, you had decided to wear an outfit like one of the attendees -- Kagero. It was a one piece with golden stripes that were similar design to your Askran robes. The padding on the top of your corset left very little to cover, and Alfonse took note of this as he watched you arrive at the fountain. You wore black leggings with golden flats that were much preferred than those unstable heels. The prince failed to notice the adorable rabbit ears you wore as he looked at your exposed body -- your attire was the opposite of the modest cloak you always wore on the battlefield, and it made his mind wander...

“Kiran!” The blonde-haired princess was the first to speak up. “You look adorable! And you’re a hare -- just like us!”

You smiled brightly at Sharena, twirling one of your rabbit ears with your fingers. “Thank you, Sharena! Kagero led me to a shop that sold her the outfit, since I liked hers the most!”

_The one you like the most is the one that is the most revealing!!_ The prince thought to himself, trying desperately to keep his gaze high. _Focus on the ears! Yes… her adorable ears._

“...Alfonse?” The Askran royal visibly flinched when he heard his name escape your lips. Slowly, you approached blue haired royal with a playful bounce -- just like a rabbit. “What do you think?”

He carefully inspected your outfit, making sure as to not stare at a certain area for too long… “I-I think you look lovely, Kiran.”

Upon hearing this, you cannot control the growing smile on your face as your cheeks were dusted with pink blush. “I’m so glad you like it!”

Before the prince could say more, Sharena pulled the both of you by the wrist and dragged you two around the festival.

The day had passed by eventfully. Everyone adored you and the Askran sibling in your outfits, and Anna reveled in the idea of making even more dough by adding you to the picture. After all, the crown prince and his betrothed dressed as hares for the festival was surely going to give her a whopping profit.

Overall, the day had gone by without a problem. You had your arm wrapped around the prince as the two of you strolled around the square. You could not help but keep your prince so close. Seeing him with his exposed chest on display made your mind wander, and his, er, lower half only fueled your fantasies.

As you and Alfonse travelled back to the castle, you felt his grip around your arm tighten. “Kiran?”

“Yes, Alfonse?”

“I truly am glad to be spending this Spring festival with you.” He whispered, dragging his steps as to increase the distance between his sister and the commander. These next words were not for their ears.

“Although, did you truly wish to tease me with such a ravishing outfit?”

You quickly caught on, pressing your body towards him, a sly smile forming on your lips. “Oh? Does his outfit seem a little too revealing?” You mused, laying your head on his arm. “It was quite difficult to put on, and I may need some assistance taking it off.” Your sultry whispers made the prince even more eager to remove his outfit, and he could not wait for the two of you to return to your private quarters.

“I would be glad to help, so long as you assist me with my own.”

“Anything for you, my love~”

\---

Nighttime arrived in Askr, and with that, came the end of the Spring Festival. However, you and Alfonse were not quite finished with its rituals. The two of you promised to meet each other in your shared quarters after all was finished.

Seeing as everyone had the day off, you were able to run off to bed much earlier tonight. As you turn the corner, you spot the entrance to the kitchen from the corner of your eyes. That is when your strategic mind began to convolute an even greater plan. Not wanting to waste another moment, you make your way into the kitchen, scavenging the area for the needed ingredients.

“Hmm…” Your eyes sparkle as you held a carton in your hand. “Surely they wouldn’t mind...”

Alfonse had already made it to your shared quarters, his eagerness to get rid of this ridiculous outfit and lavish you was too strong. He fidgeted with the collar, shifting uncomfortably as he sat on the bed. Just what was taking you so long?

As if on cue, you arrived, holding a carton in one arm as you hurriedly shut the door.

“Hello, my prince~” You whispered, placing the carton on the bed. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” You place a hand to your chest, bringing his attention to your exposed cleavage. “I would love to make it up for you.”

Despite wanting to take you right then and there, the prince held himself back, his curiosity overpowering his own desire. “I would want nothing more, but may I ask just what you are doing with that carton?”

A playful smile graced your lips as you grab the lid, revealing the contents inside -- frosting. Oh. So that was it. Truly, his tactician wife was a genius…

“What? This?” You dip two fingers, scooping enough frosting for your liking. “Does this really need an explanation?” You asked, eyeing his own exposed chest hungrily. Slowly, you slid your frosted covered fingers down his chest. After doing so you took a sit on the prince’s lap and grinned when you felt his erection poking at your leg.

You failed to suppress a giggle. “Excited already?” You teased, licking the frosting of his chest and allowing your tongue to slowly travel upwards. The prince bit his lip, failing to keep a low moan from escaping.

As you looked up at the blushing prince, you smirked. “Was that a sufficient explanation?”

“More than enough.” He hastily replied, grabbing your arms and pulling you close for a passionate kiss, desperate to relieve himself of the sexual tension building inside him. The two of you engaged in wet, sloppy kisses; your breathing was erratic as you separated briefly every time. Your breast pressed against his own chest as you straddled him.

His hands travelled down your waist, undoing the ties on your corset as he did so. The flimsy article of clothing fell, fully revealing your breast, and Alfonse felt the heat rise to his cheeks and between his legs. The blue haired prince took both breasts in his hands and began to massage them, rubbing your hardening nipples with his thumbs.

A small gasp slipped your lips, and Alfonse took that as an opportunity to push his tongue through without resistance. Your hands trembled, grasping his collar before finally pulling the clips from the jacket, and even more of his upper body was finally exposed. You slid your hands across the prince’s tone body. Your fingertips traced the outline of his abs as you covered the prince with desperate, needy kisses.

Reluctantly, you pull your lips from his own, only to place them back on his jawline. Your mouth travels down to his collarbone and you lower your head. You begin to suck on his sweet skin, and, eventually, your teeth dig into him, breaking the prince’s skin.

Despite not being able to see Alfonse’s flushed face, you can already tell that his head is leaning back as he relishes the feeling of your bites.

“K...Kiran…” He pants. “The jacket…. Take it off…!”

Once you decided it was appropriate enough, your hands travel to his shoulders, pulling away at his unbuttoned jacket. The prince assists you as he pulls the jacket off with ease, his cape soon following. You hear his outfit being discard haphazardly onto the ground.

Now you can finally see the prince’s body on full display. Eager to take advantage of this, you pick up the carton of frosting, dipping two fingers and smearing the frosting on the prince’s nipples.

“My, don’t you look delicious, love…” You teased, taking note of his flustered expression. He was a blushing mess, practically drunk with your advances. In his daze, he allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed, witnessing you climb on top of him as you proceed to lick the frosting of his nipples, sucking the tip for an extra moment before letting go.

Before you can continue your advances, the prince grabs hold of your wrists. “H-Hold for a moment, my sweet.” In one fell swoop, the prince pulls you down. Before you have a chance to figure out what is happening, Alfonse already has you pinned down, and the two of you have switched places. He releases his grip on your wrists. “Allow me to return the favor.”

His low whisper makes you go wild, and you suppress the urge to rub your legs together to keep the wetness of your own lower region at bay. Suddenly, you feel the coolness of frosting being placed on your breast, and you let out a soft yelp. Without warning, the Askran royal grabs ahold of your wrists yet again. Afterwards, you feel Alfonse’s tongue on your nipple, and you let out a timid whine. Unable to break free from his hold, you squirm under his touch, whining as his tongue makes quick work of the frosting.

You are breathless at this point, your undergarment completely wet -- much to your embarrassment. How could the prince make you lose your composure so quickly?

“You taste sweet…” Your thoughts are interrupted by Alfonse’s voice, and his hand gradually travels down to your cheek. He strokes it with his thumb as you lean your head to his hand. You are addicted to his touch, and you want more of it. “...I want to lavish you for as long as I can.”

“H-Hold on… th-that’s… my l-line…” You attempted to tease, but his previous advances have left you overwhelmed. Alfonse gives you no time to recover as you feel him pull off your tights, and now your underwear is the only article of clothing left. The prince decides to leave them on for now and slides his hand underneath your lingerie. Your legs fold in anticipation, and suddenly, you feel his finger travel through your opening, and you melt under his touch. You feel a second finger being added and your moans grow in intensity.

“H-Hah! Yes! That feels… so good…!” That is all you can say as you feel the sense of euphoria take over.

“Now who’s in control?” He releases his fingers and licks your juices. You notice that teasing grin of his and you feel your hot face get even more hotter.

“Sh-Shut up! That’s not fair!”

Refusing to give him the upper hand, you push yourself up into a sitting position. While Alfonse is confused by your sudden actions, his questions are answered when he feels your hands tugging at his pants. “It’s my turn again~”

The prince does not waste time, and he assists you. His pants come undone and the only thing left is his trousers. With one fell swoop, you pull down the piece of clothing with incredible enthusiasm, but Alfonse does not mind. Relief washes over the prince as he feels his girth finally free from his restraining clothes. However, he is given very little time to recover when you push him down. You waste no time in placing kisses down his body, slowly making your way to his erection. When you arrive, you slide your tongue across the tip, tasting the pre-cum already building. Your mouth travels across his shaft, and you bob your head back and forth, all the while humming in your own pleasure.

“A-Ah…! Kiran! M-More of that... please!” The prince is already a mess, his nerves being tested as you continue to pump back and forth. The vibrations of your humming make him moan, and his hands grip at the bed sheets with a formidable amount of force.

Your mouth leaves his shaft, and the prince whines in displeasure, but before he could ask for more, you give him a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m not done, quite yet!” You murmur, taking his erection in your hand. You press your lips onto his and your tongues overlap as you slide your hand across his shaft. You run your free hand across his hair, discarding his rabbit ears and haphazardly throwing them onto the floor. Probably next to the rest of clothes.

“J-Just how long… d-do you intend... on teasing me?” He asks between the kissing. You refuse to give him the upper hand until you were ready. However, it appears you would not be given that liberty, as the prince takes your occupied hand and slowly pulls it away. As much as he wants you to continue, he cannot allow himself to lose. “Because that is quite rude of you…”

“Oh? And what are you going to do about tha--mmmph!!”

He presses his lips onto yours again, licking the bottom of your lip before biting. While you are distracted, he pushes you back onto the bed yet again, finally gaining the upper hand.

His kisses move down from your lips to your neck and lower still until he reaches your panties. He pulls the flimsy piece of clothing right off and teases you by licking the entrance.

“G-Gahh…!” You’re breathless, panting helplessly as he completely overpowers you. You feel his tongue push through and slide across your walls. You moan under his touch, and the electricity courses through you as he mercilessly devours you.

“A-Alfonse!! I-I think I might--”

“I cannot allow you to do that.”

“Huh…?” His low voice startles you, and you look up at the prince, who now has pushed himself on top of you.

“We are not done here until I say so. I must repay you for all the teasing you did today at the festival.” His hands travel down to your entrance again, and the sheer amount of wetness allows him to easily push three fingers. He slides them across your walls again, and you whined, biting your lip as to suppress your need to come.

“A-Alfonse… please…!”

“Not yet.” He demands, and he kisses your neck, biting on your skin every time he does so. By the time he has finished, bruises are already left on your body as evidence of this night.

He pulls his hand away from your entrance and enjoys the taste as he watches you squirm under his gaze. You silently plea for the chance to release, even just once--

“Not just yet, Kiran.”

He lifts his hips up and allows his erection to enter inside you, and you let out a high pitch moan. Your body cannot take this much stimulation. It’s overwhelming and you need to let go; your fingers dig into the bed as you bit your lip with such vigor as the prince straddles his hips back and forth.

“C-Come on!! Please just… let me…”

“Not yet.”

“Alfonseeee…” You lean your head back against the pillow as you continue to penetrate you repeatedly, your body is numb at this point, begging for a release. “I-I have to…Won’t you please just--!”

“Hm…” The blue haired prince has figured that you have been pushed far enough, and he smiles “Go ahead, but doing so would be admitting defeat.” He declares before crashing his lips against yours.

Choosing to ignore that last part, you arch your back and moan against the prince’s lips as your body reaches its climax. Sweet relief and exhaustion washes over you, and you barely find the strength to continue kissing the prince.

Just as you finished, the prince himself pulls out, allowing his seed to drip onto your stomach. He gently eases himself on top of you, kissing you on the lips one last time before falling beside you on the bed.

You are a mess, completely dazed and panting heavily as your body recovers from the overstimulation and intense euphoria.

Meanwhile, the prince is gentler this time around, pushing the strands of your hair away as he gazes lovingly at your flushed expression.

You feel a soreness between your legs, and you understand that you may not even be able to walk tomorrow after everything that has happened - not that you minded. You let out a long sigh, lazily turning your head to face the prince.

“You… I hope you’re happy with yourself…” You whisper, completely exhausted and near to the point of falling asleep. “I don’t think… I can make it to the meeting tomorrow… because of you...”

The Askran royal merely chuckles, planting a soft kiss on your head as he strokes your cheeks with his thumb. “My apologies, but you needed to be taught a lesson, my love.” Slowly, he wraps you in the sheets and pulls you close to his chest. “Allow me to take care of your duties for tomorrow. I cannot allow the others to see you like this. This is saved for me…” He whispers, feeling your body go limp as you lose consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> \\_(ツ)_/¯ \\_(ツ)_/¯ \\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
